


Fireworks Behind Your Eyelids

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Patrick Stump, Crossdressing kind of?, Everyone's really slutty, Face Paint, Face-Sitting, Fourth of July fic, High Heels, I only put public because there's other people around them, Jealousy, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Omegas pretty much wear whatever they want, Panties, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scratching, Seriously it's almost 4am TELL ME IF I MISSED ANYTHING, Shorts, Tell me if I missed anything, Top Brendon Urie, Tyler and Gerard are good at doing makeup, body worship kind of, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick tries to make his kinda-sorta boyfriend jealous by having sex with someone else in the next room. Things get a tiny bit complicated.





	Fireworks Behind Your Eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I went a whole fic without mentioning Pete and Mikey. This feels weird.

It was the fucking shorts! Or maybe it wasn't, but Patrick swears the shorts were magical. Gerard had spent the afternoon dressing him in the tightest cutoff shorts that had slits showing off his thighs. Even though they cupped him the way Gerard felt all shorts should he couldn't help but think of how easily someone could put their hand down them. The thought alone was enough to make a small bit of slick come out of him. Gerard put a white crop top on him that Patrick didn't exactly like, but it exposed his collarbones and a small strip of his stomach and he _did_ like the thought of the attention it might bring him. A pair of red sunglasses were set on his face, the lenses dark so you couldn't see past them. And the lipstick, fuck, the lipstick! He swore when he walked into the room all eyes were on his red painted mouth. Two blue stars were painted under the glasses and they rose whenever he smiled. The one thing he hated though, the thing he swore he could live without were the red heels. Sure, they made him seem taller, they made his legs look great, but they hurt. They didn't just make him hurt, they made the jeans of whoever wanted him hurt too.

But before he thought the shorts were _magical_ he felt a little ridiculous. He didn't think he looked even half as good as Gerard did. The other boy had been wearing a dark blue top that had sleeves that fell off his pale shoulders. It was short enough to show off his bellybutton ring and was covered in little white stars while the bright red shorts he was wearing made his ass look squeezable. He wore a pair of red glasses with bedazzled stars on them and a big cherry red lollipop in his mouth. He thinks back to getting ready and the conversation about lipstick with Gerard, it was definitely one he doesn't think he'll ever forget.

"Why are you applying lipstick, we're going to eat later," Patrick asks.

Gerard turns to him laughing and Tyler sighs, "not the lipstick speech."

"The lipstick speech is happening, Tyler," he says, "feel free to leave if you want."

"No," he says, "I've got to wait on Josh, and tell you to pick another lipstick because candy apple is cute but it's glossy and you only wear glossy when you're not planning on kissing."

He sighs, "fuck, you're right. I'm so stupid."

Tyler shakes his head and takes a make-up remover sheet walking over taking it off carefully so he doesn't smear the fireworks painted on his cheeks, "you're not, you just weren't thinking about it."

He takes the bright, waterproof red and begins going over his lips.

"Always, always, always remember what and who you'll be doing before you put lipstick on," Tyler says, eyes focused on lining.

Gerard smiles, "if Frank and Josh weren't in the picture I would climb you like a tree."

"I know," he says, "you say that every time I put your make-up on."

"I know," he tells him, "but I just want you to know I really mean it."

"We'd make a great couple because we're such a good team," he says, never meeting Gerard's eyes, "open your mouth."

He opens his mouth and Tyler shakes his head when his lips twitch up, "stop thinking about us having sex."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're smiling, you always smile like that when you think about us having sex," he tells him, tone never changing as he finishes up his lips. He finally meets his eyes, "you know, you make Josh very nervous."

"He think I'm gonna snatch you up?"

"Shut up and put your lips together."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he smiles, doing as he asks.

"Stop smiling," Tyler says grabbing his chin and lifting his head turning it from side to side before he puts a small bit on places that needed more, "and with Josh, sometimes, yeah. He thinks you're very pretty and it makes him nervous."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No," he says, "now turn around and let me fix your hair."

Gerard had grown the black hair out longer than before, he said it was so he could look better in his dresses, but everyone knew Frank loved hair-pulling. Josh came into the room in a regular t-shirt and Gerard's shorts.

Gerard pushes Tyler's hand away from him and walks over instantly, "baby, no. That shirt is disgusting. Here."

He turns to his closet opening it and finding a glittery red top that hung off his shoulder and had a blue and white stars all over it, "okay, better."

He takes some paint and draws on red white and blue stars before doing the other cheek. He looks at him making sure they were somewhat even. Josh smiles and looks to Patrick who's sitting on the bed, "woah, you look so pretty!"

"What about me," Gerard asks, frowning.

"Well, you always look pretty, I figured no one needed to tell you."

He smiles, "you look really good too. Keep a close eyes on him tonight, Tyler."

He nods and Gerard puts his paint away and sits down, letting Tyler get back to his hair.

"I wish I had long hair you could do for me," Josh says to him.

"I love your hair like that," Tyler says, "but if you want to grow it out I wouldn't mind it long."

He pulls the hair up high in a ponytail making sure some hair was left down to frame his face. Gerard's eyes light up, "oh yeah, the lipstick speech. You always see what's on the agenda for the day before you put it on. You don't want to wear glossy lipstick if you think you're having sex because it's just messy. You don't wear smearable lipstick if you're kissing someone or going down on them because you don't want to leave a ring around their-"

Tyler pulls his hair making him gasp and look to him, "ow!"

"Josh is in the room."

"Fine, you only wear smearable lipstick when doing that if you're trying to make a point or prove that they're yours and no one else's. You wear matte lipstick or gloss to parties and fancy things and you wear red waterproof and kissproof lipstick when you want to look hot and mess around. There? Better?"

"Yes," he says, "thank you."

He puts the curled ribbons on his hair tie and holds onto his shoulders looking at him in the mirror, "you want something around your neck?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "give me one of those really pretty chokers."

He points to his dresser and Tyler grabs it for him putting it on him, "there you go. All done."

He kisses Gerard's temple, "you look gorgeous."

Tyler turns seeing Josh look away. He sits on the bed and pulls Josh into his lap, "both of you."

He presses kisses to Josh's neck making him smile and laugh, "my gorgeous boys."

Gerard gets up, "Josh, gloss? Lipstick?"

"ChapStick," he says.

He hands it to him and fixes his appearance before going over to Patrick and putting the same color he wore on his lips on his. Gerard and Tyler were artists when it came to fashion and make-up. It was something Josh and Patrick were always a tiny bit jealous of. Tyler and Gerard, despite one being extremely flirty and giggle the other almost like a statue they got along extremely well. They were almost always attached at the hip. Gerard's boyfriends never liked Tyler and Tyler's partners never cared for the other either until Josh. Josh envied Gerard and it wasn't hard to see why. Gerard was always confident and wore whatever he liked. Even when he wasn't the best dressed he was always the most attractive one in the room, Patrick always liked that about him. He didn't even have to try, he figured that's why Josh was so jealous of the boy. Josh was cute, and he could dress up and be just as pretty as Gerard, but he would never exude sex the way Gerard does. No one could match him, but with the shorts on and the lipstick, Patrick wanted to try.

Gerard walks into the house slow, he does almost everywhere he goes. He loved having all eyes on him when he walked, especially if it was a party, he was dramatic like that. Gerard was like a dress everyone wanted at the store, but he was the type of dress they'd always say isn't for sale, it's display only. That no matter how much you want it you can't have it. Then there's Frank standing at the end of the walk, in a dark shirt and jeans that look like beer had been spilled on them a couple of times by bumping into people. He was the type of guy omegas threw themselves at, the type of guy that would steal the dress and wink at the sales clerk while he did it.

Gerard was quick to jump and Frank was quick to drop his beer and catch him, all his attention now on him and no one else in the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Gerard says, draping his arms around him.

But he never was, he did it on purpose and Frank loved it. He loved the way Gerard took his time and dressed up for him, he'd never had anyone like that. Frank's hands would go to the back of his shorts and he'd smack his ass in front of everyone the way he knew they wanted to. And no one would see them for the rest of the night. But Josh? Josh would have a lot of eyes on him, but he was the type to only notice Tyler's. He'd forget other people were around until he started to want to be alone. He was shy in ways Gerard wasn't and he was the kind of cute Gerard would never be just like Gerard was attractive in the way Josh could never be. The short haired boy was good looking, but oblivious when it came to the not-so-oblivious eyes around him, noticing him and fantasizing.

But Patrick? Patrick was a mixture between the two, the perfect middle. He was aware of the eyes on him, aware of what those eyes wanted, but the only ones he was looking for a certain pair to look at him tonight. He could be cute like Josh or be sex on heels like Gerard, and that's what made all eyes look to him when Gerard and Josh left the room. He walks in, the shorts showing off too much and the cold air in the house making him very aware of just how much skin he was showing. He heads into the kitchen seeing Gabe standing in the corner by himself, eyes already on Patrick like he's waiting for the perfect time to jump him. Patrick doesn't give him the opportunity and walks over making him stand up straighter, "what's in the cup?"

"Strong stuff an omega like you couldn't handle. It's mostly a really gross mixture of all the alcohol me and Bill could find in everyone's house that we mixed together. We put in the lemonade dispenser over there. But you wouldn't like it, it's-"

Patrick takes it and downs the whole cup before dropping it to the floor and leaning up to kiss him hard. His hands go to Gabe's cheeks, pulling him down to him. Gabe bends down for him and kisses back until Patrick smiles, "where is he?"

He laughs, "why do we need him?"

He kisses his neck, "I know you know where he is, I know you're dying to tell me he's already upstairs with Ryan so I don't have a chance with him tonight. So just say it."

"He's upstairs in the bedroom with Ryan."

He smiles and kisses him one last time, "thank you, Gabe."

He walks away and Patrick pushes Bill towards him letting Gabe catch him slightly. Bill's face flushes and they stand awkwardly as he walks off into the living room. He smiles when he sees the alpha sitting on the middle of the couch, drinking the drink Patrick thought tasted like poison. He walks over and straddles his lap, sitting down and wrapping his arms around him like it's where he belongs, "hi, Brendon."

He smiles, "hey, Trick, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago, but I think I could really use the company," he says kissing his neck.

"What do you want," he asks.

"You," he says taking the drink from him and downing it in one go before kissing him.

Brendon's hands go to his waist and he rocks his hips back and forth making Brendon stop him, "not in front of everyone."

"You don't like anyone seeing us together?"

"I don't want other people to see how wet I get you. When you moan I want them to hear you, not see you. I want everyone to know how good I make you feel, but no one gets to see you come undone but me. But I'll keep you quiet if you want me to."

"I don't want you to keep me quiet."

"Good because I wasn't really planning on it."

He smiles, "good. Now take me upstairs."

Patrick stands and takes Brendon's hand pulling him up and leading him upstairs. They walk towards the bedroom and knock on the door.

"Oh god, just a minute," he hears Ryan almost moan.

He rolls his eyes and pulls Brendon into the next bedroom. He locks the door and Brendon's picking him up and carrying him over to the bed, laying him down in the center. Patrick takes the glasses off and sets them on the drawer, pulling a condom from it and handing it to Brendon.

"How do you want me?"

"Preferably with your face between my legs. I know you want to."

"How did you know I wanted to do that?"

"You've got that look in your eye," he says.

That was a lie, it was just almost a fact that alphas loved going down on omegas. There was something about slick that not only got them hard but also tasted great to an alpha. Patrick'd tasted himself a few times but he never got what the big deal was.

Brendon's hands rest on his hips, his lips pressed to his throat sucking marks into his skin he couldn't wait to _forget_ to cover up later. He makes his way down and pushes the crop top up to kiss down his stomach slow, painfully slow. The alpha had always had a thing for Patrick's stomach, the omega had lost weight but there was still a little baby fat on him that Brendon couldn't resist kissing. He unzips Patrick's shorts and pulls them off his legs, dropping them at the end of the bed, he kisses down the red, white, and blue thong, pressing his thumb into the fabric and rubbing where his hole was and making him sigh.

"Very patriotic," he winks pulling them off.

Patrick smiles and before he can open his legs by himself Brendon pulls him effortlessly to the end of the bed and puts each leg over his shoulder until his mouth's pressed against him. Patrick moans loud. Brendon's hand gathers some of the slick and uses it to jerk him off while he licks him open. He thinks about what Dallon's doing in the next room and if he can hear him. More slick starts to come out when he teases him and he's happy to lick it up.

"Brendon," he moans.

He's moving his lips and tongue in a way that seems like he's about to devour him alive him, and the thought of that makes Patrick relax into the blanket. He stops licking him and presses two fingers inside him making him squeal and squirm against him. Brendon's mouth is on his thighs, sucking hickeys into his skin and occasionally pulling his fingers out to shove his tongue in. Patrick knew all the right things to say with Brendon. The older boy was eager to touch him, to taste him, to please him in ways Brendon swore he was the only one who could.

"Alpha," he moans, back arching off the mattress.

And Brendon looks up, completely stopping what he was doing. His pupils dilate and Patrick sits up looking at him, knowing he was ready to jump him.

"Please," Patrick says, and he can almost see the way his cock jumps in his jeans when he say it, "touch me, please?"

And who could say no to the omega begging so nicely. He pulls off his shirt and shoves his pants down, just enough that his cock was out. He rolls on the condom and Patrick was ready to be manhandled. He presses inside him and picks him up off the bed moving him to the wall, almost crushing him against it. Patrick arms shot up and go around his neck. He holds on tight and Brendon pulls his legs apart and fucks him hard, not bothering to go slow. It's fine, Patrick didn't want it like that anyway. There's only one person who fucks him slow and that's the way it's supposed to be.

"Brendon, if you have me like this everyone will hear me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

He opens his mouth and Brendon chuckles, "you shy?"

"No," he says.

"Then make a little noise for me, baby."

He thrusts up and into the wall, and it feels like the whole room is shaking.

"Fuck," he moans.

"You're my favorite omega," he says, "let me tell you, Patrick, I've never fucked anyone like you. No one even compares."

"I don't think I could ever fuck you two days in a row, not even two times in a row."

"I think you'd break if did that," he says.

He moans, fingernails raking down his back, "Brendon!"

It's only when he pulls Patrick against him and off the wall that he's hitting his prostate just the way he likes, "oh fuck!"

"Love the sounds you make," he says moving to kiss his neck.

He licks and nips at his skin and Patrick thinks he wouldn't mind hanging out with Brendon more often.

"God you're so fucking wet," he says, slick making it's way down his cock and dripping down Brendon's thighs.

Patrick moans and he laughs, "I don't think I've ever had anyone this wet before."

A long groan comes from the back of his throat and Brendon's licking the sweat off his neck, "is it because you know he can hear us?"

He pulls from Brendon, giving him a look like he'd been caught red-handed. And when his eyes meet his he smiles, "what? You think I don't know you use me to make your little boyfriend jealous?"

His mouth opens and Brendon takes the opportunity to kiss him, completely dominating his tongue with his own, "I don't mind helping you, baby, really, I don't. But don't lie and say you want me when who you want is in the next room."

He's got him back against the wall again, his body completely against him and Patrick moans right in his ear.

"God you sound so fucking pretty when you moan like that," he says, "say my name."

"Brendon," he complies.

"No," he says, "not like you're out of breath, fucking scream it."

Patrick's mind can't even begin to process his request and suddenly he's being fucked harder against the wall dividing the two rooms.

"Brendon," he screams.

"That's it, baby, say it again."

"Brendon," he whines.

"Who fucks you better," he asks.

"You," he breathes.

"Say it louder."

"You," he says, hands twitching, and nails trying to grip him.

"Who fucks you better," he asks, so they can hear in the next room.

"You," he moans louder, "god you fuck me so much better!"

He laughs and kisses under his ear, Patrick's eyes rolling back in his head.

"Stay with me," he kisses him, hips slowing down slightly, "don't you go anywhere."

Patrick nods and looks at him kissing him hard. Brendon pulls him off the wall, angling his cock a little more until Patrick's practically begging.

"Right there," he says.

He speeds up, "you wanna cum first?"

"Can I?"

"Of course," he says kissing his shoulder, "you know I always let you."

His hips speed up and Patrick holds on tighter until he lets out a long cry and he cums untouched with Brendon biting his shoulder hard enough to mark him but not claim him. The lines of white hitting the other boy's stomach and the rest dripping down between them. Brendon keeps going making him whimper until he cums and pushes Patrick back against the wall.

"Fuck," he says with a gruff.

Brendon's head rests on his shoulder for a second and Patrick's holding onto him as if he's about to fall. He pulls from Patrick, slick dripping down the condom onto the floor. He sets the omega down carefully and holds him up when his legs are shaky. Brendon leans down kissing him before helping him to the bathroom to clean themselves up. He cleans Patrick up and tries not to think about the small gasp Patrick makes when he gets the slick and cum from between his legs.

"How long have you known," Patrick asks.

"A while. I see you two all the time after I fuck you. He holds you closer, kisses you longer. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"You're not mad?"

"No," he says, "I'm not mad. And I'm not jealous either before you ask."

"You're not?"

"No," he says, "I'd only be jealous if I saw him as competition."

Patrick laughs, "and you don't?"

"No," he says, "I don't. Run to him all you want, I know you always come back to me. You can go fuck him now if you'd like, or.."

"Or," Patrick asks.

"You could forget about him and come watch the fireworks with me," he says, "and I'll wrap my blanket around us and let you fall asleep on me instead on falling asleep next to a dickhead alpha who's going to keep going back to Ryan."

"Didn't you used to sleep with Ryan?"

"I did. He was fun, but he's not like you. He likes to be treated delicately and as you know I'm not too great at being delicate."

"No," he laughs, "you are not."

He kisses his cheek, "will you stay with me?"

"Are you going to try and finger me during the firework show so no one hears me moan when they go off?"

"Yeah," he says, teeth pressing the tip of his tongue to his own bottom lip, "unless you tell me not to."

Patrick smiles and licks his lips, "yeah, but we're sitting in the back so I can ride you while I watch them."

"You know, if I fuck you the right way you wont even need to face the fireworks to be able to see them."

"Oh because you're that good," he asks, amused.

"You seem to think so, you screamed it really loud."

"Fuck," he says shaking his head, "I just realized I'm going to have to walk out there and have all eyes on me knowing you fucked me."

"You don't like people knowing you and I are sleeping together?"

"What we did was sure as fuck not _sleeping_. We were only on the bed for five minutes and that was only so you could put your tongue in me," he says pausing to smile at him, "which you were very good at by the way."

"I wanted to make sure I was really good at it."

"Why?"

"Because and omega like you deserves the best."

"I like you," he says tapping his chin.

"I like you too," he says.

"I think it's time I stopped trying to get the attention of someone who doesn't deserve me."

"Is it?"

He nods, "yeah."

He pulls up his jeans and walks into the bedroom taking Patrick's clothes to bathroom. He drops to his knees in front of him and pulls the underwear up over his heels and adjusts them. He lets the sides snap against his skin and Patrick nods towards the shorts. When Patrick stands he's helped into them and Brendon dresses him slowly, zipping them up and buttoning them like it's a show. He leans in and kisses above Patrick's bellybutton and soft fingers go through his hair, "I think I like you on your knees."

He takes Patrick's hand and kisses his palm before standing and Patrick's eyes travel down to the lines of his abs, "and when you're shirtless."

He pulls his shirt back on before picking him up and pressing him into the wall. Patrick's arms are light around him and the kiss Brendon gives is nice and slow. Patrick lets out a soft hum against his lips, "will you carry me downstairs?"

"Too good to walk, Princess?"

"My legs are kind of jello right now. You're not very good at being gentle."

"I can work on that if you'd like."

"Maybe just so my hips don't break when we're together."

He nods and sets him down turning around. Patrick grabs his sunglasses and jumps on his back, wrapping himself around him and putting his sunglasses on Brendon's face.

"I'm fucking starving,"

"I could definitely go for some food," Patrick says kissing the back of his neck.

They leave the room and Dallon stands beside Ryan outside the next room, seething at the sight of them walking down the stairs. When they make it to the bottom Gerard is standing there smiling big, "hey, Trick, I heard you and your friend here have been busy having a great time."

"Everyone heard?"

"For sure," he says, "all eyes are on you two right now."

"Patrick," he hears Dallon's voice say as he makes his way down the stairs. Brendon turns towards him and smiles, the glasses at the tip of his nose when he grins, "hello."

"May I speak to you alone," he asks, looking past the alpha.

"I'm kind of busy right now, me and my friend here are very hungry."

"It did sound like they worked out an appetite," Gerard agrees.

Patrick glares at him but Dallon shakes his head, "may I please speak to you upstairs alone?"

He gets down, almost stumbling when he walks upstairs with him to the room they were in. When the door closes Dallon locks it, "you slept with Brendon?"

"You heard that," he asks playing dumb.

"You practically screamed for him," he says, "if you were trying to get my attention you could have just knocked on the bedroom door. I could have got you _and_ Ryan off."

"Didn't really feel like sharing an alpha. Now I don't have to, I've got someone else who can give me what I want."

"If you didn't like sharing you could have told me. I like you, Trick, if you want to be my one and only you could have told me."

"I have," he says getting annoyed.

"How about starting now," he says, "why don't you and I get in the shower, wash his smell off you, and I'll run us a bath."

Patrick goes to speak and Dallon goes to kiss him. He stops him quickly and moves away from him, "I don't feel like showering."

"Are you kidding? You reek of him. If you take a shower I can touch you how you like it, mark you, put my scent all over you so everyone knows you're mine."

He moves to the door, "I'd rather smell like him."

"What," he asks.

"I'd rather smell like him."

"You don't have to lie," he says, "even though he's all over you I can still smell the slick between your legs right now."

He laughs, "actually, you probably smell the spot we forgot to clean up."

He points to a small pool of slick and cum on the floor.

"What, you give him a blowjob?"

"No, he just fucked me."

"No, you might have given him a blowjob without underwear on, that would explain that maybe. But he didn't fuck you that good. People don't leak that much slick from being fucked."

"Maybe not by you," he says moving closer to him, "but Brendon's really good. But you apparently heard us earlier, you don't need me to tell you that."

Patrick finds some paper towels and cleans up the mess and Dallon's behind him, kissing his shoulder, "you ask him give you these little marks to make me jealous?"

"At first," he says throwing paper towels, "but I think I like being his."

"You've always loved being mine," he says, snaking his hands around him, "you like when I kiss you from behind and you love when I slide my hand down your panties."

His hand slides down the front of his shorts and between his thighs, rubbing him through the denim. The mouth on his neck kissing slower, while the hands went to unbutton his shorts, "stay with me. You know how good I can give it to you."

He turns, leaning up and kissing his jaw. Dallon turns him around and Patrick leans up to kiss his neck, "you fuck me so good."

He nods and leans down and once Patrick's lips are next to his ear he's holding him still so he can whisper, "but Brendon fucks me better."

He lets go and leaves the room going back downstairs and finding Brendon waiting for him at the end of the stairs. He smiles, "everything go okay?"

"I think he got the message."

 

\---

 

"How do you not know how to eat a burger," Brendon asks.

"I know how to eat a burger," he says, "this is how you eat one."

He takes a bite getting the ketchup and mustard from the burger all over his mouth. Brendon laughs and wipes the red and yellow from his mouth with a napkin, "you're a gross eater."

"Are you kidding me? You've had mustard on your nose since your first bite."

He takes a huge bite before putting his burger down and touching his nose. He chews fast and wipes his nose before smiling. They eat the french fries off the plate and Patrick's heel rubs against his leg. Brendon's eyes meet his and he smiles, "the fireworks are going to start soon."

He finishes the last of his burger and stands up looking down at the omega, "I'm going to go find us a blanket, go ahead and finish your food."

Patrick nods and Josh turns to him, "so you aren't seeing Dallon anymore?"

"Nope," he says, "he's Ryan's problem now."

"And you're seeing Brendon?"

"Not officially, but I want to," he says.

"Believe me," Frank says, "the whole house knows."

"You sound really hot when you cum," Gerard says.

"Gerard," Tyler says sternly, "Josh is right here."

"Ooh, I like when you get all dominant like that," Frank smiles at the alpha.

Tyler rolls his eyes and Josh smiles, "you know, I do know what most words mean, you don't have to protect my ears from them."

"I don't like that kind of language," he says.

"Like fuck," Gerard says, "ass? Cum? Dick? Cock? Blowjob?"

"I will come over this table," Tyler says.

"God I wish you would," he smiles.

And Tyler can't help but smile, "I hate when you two get like this."

"They like to tease you," Josh says, laying against his arms.

"I've noticed."

Brendon comes back with three blankets and hands the other to Tyler and Gerard, "I found these ones."

Patrick throws his plate away and takes one last drink of his coke before walking up the hill with Brendon. He rubs against him all the way up until they're sat down. Brendon on the ground and Patrick in his lap. The blanket goes around him and Brendon's arms go around Patrick's waist, "you smell good."

"Are you saying that because you can smell yourself on me?"

"Yes," he says, "and because I can smell how turned on you're getting just from sitting here."

"I'm not turned on," he says.

"Is that so," he asks unbuttoning the shorts.

"Brendon," he says holding his hands, "if someone hears me-"

A hand comes up and over his mouth, "they wont."

He gasps, mouth at his neck, "I promise. Now be a good boy and pull your shorts down."

His heart is racing as he pushes the shorts down his thighs, just enough that Brendon can slide his hand down between his thighs and rub his fingers over his hole. The first firework goes up and when it explodes into a bouquet of red and silver his fingers press inside him. He moans softly and they watch as blue and green lights go off in the sky. Brendon's fingers drag over the spot and he starts to squirm in his lap.

"Hold still or everyone's going to know what a naughty little omega you are."

Patrick's completely wet at this point and he doesn't think he'll be able to get up and walk around after this without anyone smelling him. Brendon's hand pulls away so he can speak.

"They're all going to smell me."

"You know, we're all alone up here," he says, "so if you wanted to you could watch the fireworks and I could eat you out."

"But you wont be able to see the fireworks."

"I've seen plenty," he says, "but I haven't seen what you look like sitting on my face."

Brendon lays back and Patrick hesitates but pulls the shorts off and straddles his mouth. He's careful when he sits down, but once he's sat like that Brendon's licking him open better than ever and as each firework goes off he moans. The blanket is wrapped in a way that hides what they're doing, but if anyone looked close they'd be caught for sure. Brendon moves his hips back and forth while he drives his tongue inside him. He's whimper and Patrick's slowly rocking his hips back and forth moaning. He feels like getting up so Brendon can breathe better, but as soon as he tries, arms come up and hold him there. The hands go up feeling his stomach before coming back down and squeezing his soft thighs. Brendon hums against him and Patrick's clenching his fists, "fuck."

He rides his face faster and Brendon's practically drinking him in, tongue pressing in and tasting every drop of slick he can. Patrick's hand goes to his cock, but Brendon takes it off and holds his hands tight. Patrick moves his hips from side to side and mewls, wanting to touch himself. Patrick tries to focus on the fireworks, but can't think of anything other than how good Brendon's tongue feels licking him clean and pressing in and out of him.

"Brendon," he gasps.

The fireworks are exploding in front of him, the reds and blues and silver and he feel like he could cum any minute with the way Brendon's holding onto him. His moans get higher and when a big firework goes up and bursts into an almost flower like shape he can't help himself and Brendon's hand wraps around his cock when he finishes, getting all the cum on his hand instead of his shirt. Patrick takes his hand licking all of the cum off and moving onto his knees next to Brendon who's slick covered mouth is smiling, "that was so fucking good."

"You know," he says, pulling on his clothes, "the fireworks still aren't over yet."

"Yeah, wanna watch them now?"

"Actually, I was thinking you could watch them and I could show you how good my lipstick is."

He raises his eyebrow confused until Patrick's unbuttoning his jeans and taking his cock out. Brendon pulls the blanket over them, but watches Patrick's lips wrap around the head of his cock before taking him all the way down his throat. He groans and Patrick pulls the blanket over himself.

He watches the fireworks for a minute tops before lifting the blanket, "I really like you, you know that?"

Patrick bobs his head and jerks him off at the same time.

"I mean _a lot_ , you know that right?"

He pulls off him, "I know, I like you too. But I'd like you a lot more if you let me keep going."

"Right, yeah."

"You taste so fucking good," Patrick says licking up the side.

"Fuck I'm gonna marry you one day."

Patrick kisses his way back up to the tip before taking him all the way down his throat and humming around the base.

"Goddamn," he says.

Patrick winks at him and he lays his head back against the grass, "fuck you look so fucking hot when you're doing that."

"Watch the fireworks," he says pulling off for a second.

"Yeah, yeah, right," he says, "I am."

He watches them for a minute before he looks at him again.

"You're staring," he says.

"Can't help it," he tells him, "you're prettier than the fireworks."

Patrick stops and crawls up to him kissing him hard, his hand go into his shorts getting some of the slick from himself onto his hand before he pulls it out and reaches for Brendon's cock, jerking him off slow while he kissed his neck.

"Is that spit?"

"Slick," he says.

"You're jacking me off with your own slick? Fuck that is so hot," he says kissing him.

"Shut up and enjoy the fireworks," he says kissing his neck.

"Yeah, I'm definitely asking you to marry me when we're out of school," Brendon decides.

Patrick smiles against his skin, "I might say yes."

"Might," he asks, smiling, hands holding him carefully.

"Yeah," he smiles, thumbing over the head of his cock making him let out a low growl in the back of his throat, "I might marry you."

 "I hope so," he says, Patrick trying to shut him up with kisses, "you're so fucking hot." 

"Do you ever stop talking?" 

"I do when you sit on my face." 

"Might have to do that more often." 

"Do it all the time and I promise, baby, I'll never shut the fuck up." 

Patrick kisses him hard, fireworks going off as they close their eyes. Brendon's mouth opening when his thumb rubs over the tip again, "shit." 

"Think you can watch the fireworks without getting distracted by me?" 

"No," he says. 

"If you can I'll let you cum in my mouth."

"Well," he says, "I maybe I can. I think we should at least try."

Patrick smiles, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him when one of the fireworks explode. Brendon's hands go up to him holding his face, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks. 

"Kissing seems to do the trick too," Patrick tells him, "and it's more appropriate in public places."

"I like the other way better," he smiles, "but I guess I can settle for kissing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you all are celebrating the Fourth of July right by having a good time with your homies or just sitting around reading Petekey all day. Either way stay hydrated!


End file.
